Dealing With Their Boys
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: How The parents of the Ed's deal with their kids. Oneshot


A beat up old truck drove into a certain Cul-Da-Sac in Peach Creek. Pulling into the driveway of one of the homes, the driver stepped out.

He was a tall, muscular man with orange hair and a goatee without a mustache. He wore a white tank top and green, unbuttoned jacket. Along with some worn out jeans. Orange chest hair protruding from the top of the tank top

From his driveway he could already hear the sounds of his nagging their son over something.

"Ugh," the man said rolling his eyes as he went into his truck and fetched an unfinished beer. Guzzling it down, hoping whatever alcohol was left would give him the strength to endure what was to come.

As he walked into the house it began

"Tim!" his wife began "Tim you won't believe what Ed..."

"Not now, I just got home from work," Tim said walking over to the living room, where his daughter was sitting on the couch

Tim grunted and moaned like a zombie. The sounds altering her daughter, Sarah he was home

The normally short fused, freakishly strong, girly girl quickly shot up off the couch. Surrendering it to her father. This was the man after all who blessed she and Ed with their freakish physical strength. Upsetting him was the equivalent of detonating a nuclear warhead. She went of into a corner of the room and played with her dolls. Ed stood near the entrance of the living room, cause his mom told him to.

Tim had proceeded to take a load off and watch a movie that was playing on the tube

"Tim!" His wife said again "You really need hear about what Ed and his friends did I today I swear it's utterly..."

Tim kept his focus on the film, his wife's voice coming out as nothing but "Blah blah Ed! Blah blah trouble! Blah blah Sarah!

This was the most challenging time for Tim. After a hard day at his job of demolition. He didn't care to hear whatever minute thing Ed had done. Nine out of ten times it was just Sarah being a tattle tell on her brother.

"Gosh you turned our daughter into such a spoiled brat," he thought hearing his wife talk

Soon enough he spoke just two sentences to her. Cutting her off from her endless nagging. Though those were enough to silence

"Next time he does it! My sister's house!"

Ed and Sarah didn't agree on much of anything. Yet their aunt was something they mutually feared. Being on Tim's side of the family, she to had the insane power Tim had. Yet unlike Tim, who was lazy and tired. She was more like Ed an Sarah's mom. Strict and serious, plus her pet cat was mean and made Ed sneeze. All of it created a deadly combo for Ed or Sarah. Who both had suffered the wrath of their aunt before.

After Tim's decoration Ed fled to his room. Sarah as well to hers

"Auntie bad for Ed!" Ed cried

"My work is done," Tim said "Make me a sandwich will ya honey?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another home in the Cul-Da-Sac

"EDDY!" Eddy's dad cried. He was a large man with a big mustache, who wore a wig on top of his near bald head. He wore a green plaid shirt and classic blue jeans.

"He's probably hiding under his bed Jack," the mans wife said

Jack proceeded to stomp his way toward Eddy's room

"SON! IF YOUR UNDER THAT BED YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE NOW!" Eddy's dad roared

"I swear Eddy!" his mom said coming into their sons room "You are becoming worse than your brother. It's thankful your brother didn't go to college. Keep this nonsense up and we'll have to start dipping into your funds."

"FORGET COLLEGE! HE'S GOING TO MILITARY SCHOOL FOR WHAT HE DID!" Jack said

No one came out from under the bed

"GRRRR!" Eddy's dad said as he lost his patience and flipped the bed over with a mighty thrust

No Eddy, just some magazines and what looked to be a huge ration of snacks and food

"I'll give him this, the boy sure prepares for when trouble comes his way," Eddy's mom said

Jack's face grew red with anger, steam came out of his ears

"Maybe he's hiding in the junkyard, in that old abandoned van with the waterbed in it," Eddy's mom said

"EDDY!" Eddy's dad said stomping outside and going toward the junkyard. Every step his took creating a small quake

Eddy was doomed

* * *

"I am greatly disappointed in you son," Double D's father said he was a tall, slim man with neatly combed hair and facial hair. He wore a purple suit

"You and your friends broke the screen door again to," his mother said

Double D sobbed, saddened by how disappointed he had made his parents

"If I didn't have a meeting to go to I'd lecture you about the error of your ways," Double D's father said

"I took the liberty of making a stick note that points out the key points of your misdeed," Double D's mother said "Honestly it's a wonder your grades haven't slipped hanging out with those boys,"

"Though all that building and inventing he does with them did help him win the science fair again," Double D's father said "4 days of being grounded,"

"I'll get the grounded sticky notes," Double D's mother said

 **The end**


End file.
